Te deseo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione, ropa interior negra con encajes y las sábanas de Snape.


Bueno, hoy fue un día larguísimo y gracias al cielo mi novio está relativamente bien (se siente un poco mal tras la cirugía y no se puede mover mucho). Me voy a desestresar con un one shot que seguro me van a decir que no tiene mucho contenido y la verdad...

Aviso: contenido adulto que seguro alguien va a encontrar vulgar y se va a quejar. Queda constatado que ya avisé.

Disclaimer: Sólo la idea es de mi propiedad y por lo tanto los personajes y locaciones, le pertenecen a JK Rowling y al mundo de Harry Potter. Fan fic sin fines de lucro y simplemente por diversión personal y de aquellos que lean mi trabajo.

Summary: Hermione, ropa interior negra con encajes y las sábanas de Snape.

~R&R (read and review).

* * *

Sabía que se saltaba un centenar de reglas más una, pero había dejado de importarle hasta cierto punto. Bailó un par de veces alrededor de la cama y acariciando cada una de sus pertenencias, tratando de sentir su esencia a través de los objetos en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el lugar, pero estaba segura de que podía trazar un mapa mental de cada espacio en la habitación, si era tal cual se lo imaginaba en sus más profundos sueños.

Lo deseaba y no podía negarlo en lo más mínimo, haciéndolo casi imposible de soportar sin poder sincerarse al fin. Trataba de ocultar la verdad para con amigos, conocidos y familiares, pero a veces pensaba que no podría callar más y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, sin importar la consecuencias.

Recostada en su cama, acarició uno de sus senos bajo su sujetador favorito, tirando de su pezón con dos de sus dedos. Una prenda negra y con encajes, que le recordaba al hombre que tanto amaba y por el que prácticamente moría. Sábanas negras y de seda, que seguramente se sentirían muy bien mientras hicieran el amor.

En sus más profundos y locos sueños.

Sonrió y mordiéndose el labio inferior, estimuló su seno aún con más fuerza mientras delizaba su otra mano por uno de sus muslos y cerraba los ojos, imaginándose lo que seguramente harían sus manos sobre ella.

Música, deliciosa sinfonía con aquellos largos y pálidos dedos. Aquellas callosas manos deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y estimulando cada poro, cada centímetro de su piel y haciéndole delirar de pasión. Soñaba con ese día donde pudiera enfocar toda su concentración sobre ella y hacer explotar cada uno de sus sentidos, hasta perder la razón y la cordura. Amaba mirarlo durante clases y paseándose entre cada uno de los puestos, concentrado en cada uno de los calderos. Corrigiendo ensayos o incluso inclinado sobre algún estudiante y criticando su trabajo.

Su voz le parecía tan excitante, en medio de la clase, que tenía que entrecerrar las piernas ante la dolorosa sensación que bullía desde el centro de su estómago. No tardaba en lubricarse completamente de sólo pensarlo y pensar también en sus expertas manos, masajeando sus recién desarrollados senos e introduciendo uno de esos largos dedos entre sus piernas y estimulándola una y otra vez hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Incluso se excitaba más cuando se enfadaba con ella, cuando la insultaba. Deliraba de sólo pensar en encontrarse atada al poste de aquella cama en la que estaba con bordados de serpientes y la cresta de Slytherin, mientras él gritara con su sensual y viperina lengua, un sin fin de vulgaridades e insultos en su contra, para luego utilizar esa misma lengua y recibir el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Volvió a morderse el labio, al acercarse a su meta. No solía utilizar ropa interior tan descarada para el día a día, pero para él siempre se pondría sólo lo mejor. Estaba segura de que él lo apreciaría y prácticamente se la arrancaría a mordiscos, arrojándola a la cama y aprisionándola con su cuerpo delgado y seguramente con los músculos bien formados y en los lugares apropiados.

Ni siquiera podía dejar de preguntarse, cómo sonaría su voz en medio de un orgasmo. Si era de aquellos que gemían como locos por cualquier cosa o si tal vez era de esos hombres callados, que gemían de vez en cuando y en voz baja, junto a su oído. Si le gustaba el control o si prefería ser controlado. Si prefería estar arriba o abajo de ella o tal vez si prefería la cama o el sillón, tal vez la alfombra.

Gimió de placer ante las posibilidades y las deliciosas imágenes en su cabeza, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos entre sus piernas. ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! Estaba segura de que incluso él podía olerlo entre clases, con esa sensual y larga nariz que tenía y que seguramente se sentía muy bien entre sus piernas. ¿Quizá tenía experiencia? ¿Quizá era tan virgen como ella? Oh... qué delicia, mientras se chupaba uno de los dedos de su otra mano.

Por qué lo mejor siempre tenía que ser prohibido y prácticamente inalcanzable. Estaba harta de estimularse a sí misma todo el tiempo y enloquecía por hacerlo realidad.

\- Señorita Granger... - apenas y escuchó entre las olas de placer y en medio de la oscuridad.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacia el marco de la puerta que conectaba hacia las habitaciones de su despacho y de pronto se sintió como una tonta. Tenía una de sus manos dentro del sostén, la otra entre sus piernas y la clara evidencia de su orgasmo sobre sus pulcras sabanas negras y sedosas.

\- Lo... siento... - apenas y encontró voz para murmurar, sonrojándose por completo. - yo... yo no sé lo que pensaba en verdad. Usted no estaba y yo en verdad quería... - sonrió apenada, tratando de reincorporarse y acomodando sus desarreglados cabellos. Qué demonios, si ya estaba en ropa interior...

Pero una larga y pálida mano no tardó en regresarla a su lugar, con una sonrisa sarcástica y autosuficiente.

\- Me halaga, aunque creo que sabe lo que significa... señorita Granger...

Y no se preocupó como otras veces. Más bien sonrió contenta, asintiendo sobre la cama y en medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche que de pronto se tornaba larga y memorable.

~FIN


End file.
